<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果梅林使西弗勒斯·斯内普复活 by Lorelei1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879726">如果梅林使西弗勒斯·斯内普复活</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012'>Lorelei1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原著向小短文 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预言家日报实习记者想出了这样一个注定会大热的主题采访，到头来却没有发表。<br/>2014年斯内普教授生日贺文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>原著向小短文 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如果梅林使西弗勒斯·斯内普复活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大家好，我是简·史密斯，预言家日报实习记者，我的导师是丽塔·斯基特，我已经在她手下实习了半年，尽管她从来都说我“毫无天分”。</p><p> </p><p>也许她说的对，因为我至今没有在《预言家日报》上独立发表过任何一篇新闻报导，只有两次，我的名字跟在斯基特女士的后面，字号比她小了足足两号。</p><p>“难道联合报导的记者不应该是并列等级的吗？”《为了忘却的纪念——哈利·波特在决战后的五周年致辞》刊登出来后，我曾经这样问排版编辑、我的霍格沃茨室友奥黛丽·托马斯。</p><p>“你以为你那点斤两能够得上丽塔的重量级？”她白了我一眼，左手端着咖啡杯，右手拿着魔杖指挥那些字母放大缩小到合适的尺寸。</p><p>但我手里的这篇稿子，没错，就是刚刚沾上了我亲手煎的鸡蛋的一点蛋白的这份，只要我把它拿给总编看，我的名字就一定能单独出现在日报的头版。</p><p> </p><p>“如果梅林让西弗勒斯·斯内普复活，您最想说的是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>■ “我想问问他还想不想回霍格沃茨，虽然我知道他十有八九不想。”</p><p>——米勒娃·麦格 霍格沃茨校长办公室 叹了口气</p><p> </p><p>■ “斯内普教授在大战的前一学年尽了全力保护我们，我没有意识到，但是我错怪他了。”</p><p>——纳威·隆巴顿 霍格沃茨教工休息室 无意识地用手碰了碰脸上的一道魔法伤疤</p><p> </p><p>■ “哦……可怜的西弗勒斯，他从来都把什么都埋藏在心里……我知道他一直爱着莉莉……”</p><p>——霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩 霍格沃茨教工休息室 先是拿起了一枚沾满糖霜的蜜饯，又放下了</p><p> </p><p>■ “对不起，但是我没法原谅他把一批一批被钻心咒折磨的学生送到我这里来……”</p><p>——波皮·庞弗雷 霍格沃茨医疗翼 擦了擦泛红的眼睛</p><p> </p><p>■ “马尔福庄园永远有他的客房。”</p><p>——德拉科·马尔福 马尔福庄园大门前 礼貌微笑</p><p> </p><p>■ “他也曾经伤害过我，可是我现在知道了如果没有他我会受到更大的伤害。他不是个坏人。”</p><p>——金妮·韦斯莱 魁地奇训练场 擦着汗，边走边说</p><p> </p><p>■ “那他就不能继续挂在校长办公室的墙上了，也许他就没那么无聊。”</p><p>——卢娜·洛夫古德 神奇生物实验室 正把一只毛茸茸的，呃，不知道是什么的生物轻轻放回笼子里</p><p> </p><p>■ “我没有把握说服梅林爵士团授予他一级勋章，的确。但如果有人企图对他追讨什么，我会全力阻止。”</p><p>——金斯莱·沙克尔 魔法部部长办公室 目光穿过笔者望向远方，没有眨眼</p><p> </p><p>■ “我知道这绝不是他想听的，但全世界都欠他一句道歉，和一句感谢。”</p><p>——赫敏·格兰杰 魔法部法律执行司办公室 愧疚而真诚</p><p> </p><p>■ “我和莫丽一直试图对他友好点儿，跟他做朋友，可是一直没能成功。如果他真的回来了，我想我会再试一次，努力地试一次。”</p><p>——亚瑟·韦斯莱 魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品司 摸了摸秃了一半的脑顶，神色温和</p><p> </p><p>■ “好吧，呃，如果我非得跟他碰面的话……我还是没法喜欢他，我还是不跟他见面比较好。”</p><p>——罗恩·韦斯莱 韦斯莱魔法笑话店 挠着头发，耳朵发红</p><p> </p><p>■ “那弗雷德能回来吗？”</p><p>——乔治·韦斯莱 韦斯莱魔法笑话店 这是笔者听过最悲伤的玩笑</p><p> </p><p>“<br/>
■ “梅林问过他自己的意见吗？他不会想回来的。”</p><p>——哈利·波特 上班路上他面色平静，匆匆走向了自己的麻瓜汽车</p><p> </p><p>正是哈利·波特本人的这句话让我至今没有把这篇采访发出去。我花了两天的时间在他上班的路上堵到他，这个战后仍旧活下来的男人低调得像空气。可他也是跟那个死去的“英雄”关系最密切的人，他的说法绝对能够吸引读者。</p><p>可是，他只说了两句话，就摇撼了这整篇采访的意义。</p><p>——我真的做了一个有价值的假设吗？也许我真的不是一个有天分的记者。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>